csofandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
A shotgun is a lethal close-range weapon. Though they can be powerful if used by a skilled player, they are rarely used because of their weak damage at medium range and small ammo clip. At close range, a shotgun can kill two armored opponents with one shot. Overview ﻿Shotguns are usually chambered with 12 gauge buckshot as their ammunition. They are very suitable for close quarters combat due to their high damage. The shotgun has the poorest Kevlar penetration power due to its caliber. They are almost useless at long range, due to the buckshot spreading as distance increases; some shotguns remedy this by firing slugs, such as the Volcano and the SKULL-11. None can be fired underwater. Most can do high knockback against zombies. All shotguns cannot be fired underwater. Benelli M3= :Main article: Benelli M3. Benelli M3 does high damage in close quarter combat, but its power decreases over range. Each round will spread into twelve pellets which makes it easier to hit the target. Its recoil does not change even when jumping, which will be an advantage for some users to perform the jump-and-fire technique. |-| Benelli M4= :Main article: Benelli M4. This 7 rounds, 12 gauge shotgun has a fast firing speed due to its semi-automatic function. It has lower recoil and lighter than the previous version, Benelli M3 but it has lower clip size and does lower damage. Available in Red variant. |-| USAS-12= :Main article: USAS-12. USAS-12 is a 20 rounds shotgun that can be fired automatically. It does moderate damage and has very high magazine size but it is very heavy. Its variant, the USAS-12 Camouflage can be obtained via Code Box. |-| KSG-12= :Main article: KSG-12. The KSG-12 is a bullpup-style pump-action combat shotgun which is fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It is light and very useful in close quarter combat. Available in Gold and enhanced variants. |-| UTS-15= :Main article: UTS-15. UTS-15 is a Turkish bullpup pump-action modern shotgun developed by UTAS. It holds 15 rounds of 12 Gauge ammunition. It has strong destructive power, high rate of fire, light weight and high magazine size. Available in Gold and enhanced variants. |-| SPAS-12= :Main article: SPAS-12. This pump-action shotgun is the upgraded version of the original Benelli M3 which deals higher damage and has lower recoil. It can be upgraded to SPAS-12 Deluxe and SPAS-12 Superior via SPAS-12 Upgrade event. |-| Winchester M1887= :Main article: Winchester M1887. M1887 is a 8-rounds shotgun chambered with 12-gauge shells. It has high rate of fire and can quickly neutralize soft targets. Every shots of M1887 can knock away zombies. Available in Gold and X-mas variants. |-| Double-Barrel= :Main article: Double-Barreled Shotgun. The Double-barreled shotgun in game is a sawed-off shotgun. It can be fired in automatic. It is extremely powerful in close and medium battles but useless in long range and encountering multiple enemies. It can be upgraded to Triple-barreled shotgun via Double Barrel Upgrade event. Available in Gold variants. Quad-barreled shotgun= :Main article: Quad-barreled shotgun. The Quad Barrel is the primary weapon for Heroine. It is the upgraded version of the Double-barreled shotgun and is able to fire four shells, either one at a time or all four at once. It has a very high knockback power to zombies. |-| SKULL-11= :Main article: SKULL-11. SKULL-11 is a Skull Series anti-zombie shotgun based on USAS-12 and fed with 28 rounds of 12 Gauge Anti-Zombie. It does critical damage to zombies with the additional slug mode in secondary fire. This shotgun can be obtained from sale event only. |-| BALROG-XI= :Main article: BALROG-XI. BALROG-XI is a BALROG Series shotgun developed by Aegis Institute and chambered with 7 12G AHE rounds. When firing 4 pellets continuously, Balrog Charging System will be activated and grants you a grenade. It can do explosive shot that is useful in wide range and do fatal damage to zombies. This shotgun can be obtained from sale event only. |-| Volcano= :Main article: Volcano. Volcano is a futuristic shotgun fed with 40 rounds of 12 gauge. It has narrow pellet spread, making it the most accurate shotgun ever. Generally, it has high magazine size, rate of fire and decent damage. This shotgun can be obtained from Bingo Event only. |-| Lightning SG-1= :Main article: Lightning SG-1. Lightning SG-1 is a 7 rounds shotgun based on a Chinese umbrella. When the user stays stationary, the umbrella is opened for disguise. This weapon shares the same performance as the Winchester M1887. This shotgun can only be obtained from Code Box. |-| SPAS-12 Maverick= :Main article: SPAS-12. This is the modified version of SPAS-12 which holds 20 rounds of 12 Gauge. It is developed by an unknown Terrorist group and boasts a very high magazine size. Unlike its previous variants this one comes with two magazines attached which promotes faster reloading. JANUS-11= :Main article: JANUS-11. JANUS-11 is a JANUS Series pump action shotgun designed by Aegis Institute based on the UTS-15 that holds 15 rounds of 12 gauge. Continuous hits to the enemies will activate the Janus Transformation System that can inflict tremendous damage. |-| Rail Cannon= :Main article: Rail Cannon. This is a shotgun fed with 24 rounds of scattered strong alloy pellets. It is equipped with secondary fire mode which charges and collects 3 bullets to perform a concentrated attack. |-| THANATOS-11= :Main article: THANATOS-11. A pump-action shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the KSG-12 and fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches blades to the target, charging it up to create an explosion. The explosion splash also damage the nearby enemy. |-| Fire Vulcan= :Main article: Fire Vulcan. A weapon that spews out 40 rounds of 12 gauge shot gun ammo at an extreme rate of fire that exceeds the limits of normal shot guns. In addition, it has a long barrel that gives it superior accuracy. |-| MK3A1= :Main article: PJ MK3A1. Firstly built in 1984, PJ MK3A1 is an American bullpup automatic shotgun fed with 10 rounds of 12 gauge. It is deadly in close quarter combat due to its high rate of fire and high damage. There are only few versions were produced. |-| Brick Piece M777= :Main article: Brick Piece M777. An 8-round automatic shotgun built from a special set of blocks to resemble the XM1014. Its B mode allows to transform into a howitzer for a better performance, depending on the situation. |-| QBS-09= :Main article: QBS-09. Introduced in 2005, this is a shotgun manufactured by the Institute of China Ordnance Industry chambered with 5 rounds of 12 gauge. It can be fired while reloading. VULCANUS-11= :Main article: VULCANUS-11. This is an automatic shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the SPAS-12 and fed with 8 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System which delivers the currently loaded shells through an upright barrage upon use. |-| Batista= :Main article: Batista. A redesigned double-barreled shotgun equipped with steam-powered mechanism, focused on increasing the overall perfomance by reducing the time gap between reloads and in consequence followed up shots is significantly heightened. |-| CROW-11= This 20 rounds automatic shotgun is the remodeled version of USAS-12 with CROW Reload System that can speed up reloading when the user press R at the right time during reloading. |-| Flame Jackhammer= Flame Jackhammer, which uses 15 rounds of 12 Gauge, can compensate for the disadvantages of existing guns, increasing the number of magazines and replacing them with more damage. |-| Battle QBS-09= This 5 rounds of 12 gauge shotgun was reborn as a new weapon through a battle in a fierce battlefield. |-| BALROG-XI WC= It is an automatic shotgun using seven special shotguns shells developed by Aegis Research Institute. When continuously shooting, wide range BCS is charged and can be fired in secondary mode. It was specially made to commemorate CSO WC. |-| Battle Jackhammer= 10 rounds of 12 gauge shotgun that is reborn as a new weapon through a fierce battlefield. Bouncer= It is a bullpup style pump action shotgun designed to use 25 elastic alloy bullets. It is specially crafted to use Elastomeric Alloy that will damage the target and bounce off quickly. |-| TURBULENT-11= This is a modified version of USAS-12 that is fed with 20 rounds of 12 Gauge rounds. It is equipped with TURBULENT Engine System for quick firing speed. |-| M3 Black Dragon= This is a pump-action shotgun fed with 8 rounds of 12 Gauge. It has a special shot where it summons two golden dragons that rises up into the air after eight shots are successfully landed. |-| Hunter Killer X-12= This is a shotgun fed with 30 rounds of 12 Gauge Thermal. It is a test weapon developed by Kronos Company equipped with Hunter Killer module. If the zombies are hit more than a certain number of times, it will detect zombies and Tactical Scanning Auto Firing feature will be activated. |-| M3 Big Shark= A pump-action shotgun fed with 8 rounds of special 12 Gauge. After 8 strikes, you are able to shoot a special shot that will make a huge shark explosion. Update sequence #M3 #XM1014 #USAS-12 #M1887 #Double Barrel #Volcano #KSG-12 #Quad Barrel #Lightning SG-1 #SPAS-12 #SKULL-11 #UTS-15 #Triple Barrel #BALROG-XI #SPAS-12 Maverick #JANUS-11 #Rail Cannon #THANATOS-11 #Fire Vulcan #MK3A1 #Brick Piece M777 #QBS-09 #VULCANUS-11 #Batista #CROW-11 #Flame Jackhammer #Battle QBS-09 #BALROG-XI WC #Battle Jackhammer #Bouncer #TURBULENT-11 #M3 Black Dragon #Hunter Killer X-12 #M1887 Global Showcase #USAS-12 Trans-Gear #M1887 Elegant #Double Barrel Elegant #UTS-15 Splash #M3 Big Shark Comparison External links *Shotgun at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Close range weapons